


Family

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: A scene with Regina and Hope together and Emma absolutely melting at the cuteness of this two. Asked by v-swing on twitter.





	Family

The baby cooed and turned, eyes closed and hands closing blindly around thin air. She was tired, Emma thought, sitting a few feet away, green eyes following her every movement as Hope stirred on Regina’s arms; devoid now of the scratchy fabric of those dresses that had been an almost constant since the coronation and returned to her usual clothing.

The one Emma considered to be Regina’s usual clothing that is; ever after Hyperion Heights there’d been something different with the brunette; a certain something that made all the difference and yet one Emma didn’t really dare to ask.

Swallowing, she stared as the older woman smiled at Hope, bopping her nose and carefully maneuvering her as the baby stirred once again, sleep beginning to seep away. That would be the time Emma would interrupt Hook if he was the one holding Hope; knowing by now that the man didn’t have the patience for her as soon as she was awake. Part of her body ached to reach and hold her daughter but Hope, just as she was beginning to leave one of Regina’s living room chairs, mumbled and fell silent once again, breathing softly and, apparently, completely asleep.

Regina smiled at her before casting a somewhat shy smile at Emma as the blonde did her best not to blush at it, feeling not like an intruder but yes as if she was looking at something precious. Ever since the coronation, after a complicated talk neither of them had truly know how to start or finish, Emma had tried her best to reconnect with Regina, with the Regina she had missed the second after she had set her two feet on the portal, everything narrowing around her as magic swallowed everything up.

When she had had the opportunity to visit she had done it with Hope, however, wishing to be able to show her to the Queen, to somewhat explain why she had walked away of yet another adventure just the three of them, Henry, Regina and herself. Hook hadn’t understood her once she had confided on him and, being completely honest, she hadn’t the second she had realized that yes, neither of them were planning on coming back.

“She has your eyes.” Regina’s voice brought Emma back to the present, the afternoon light blindingly warm as she focused on Regina’s face, on her eyes that stared at her, searching, soft.

She laughed.

“I don’t know how you can tell; every time she is with you she falls asleep on your arms.”

Regina hummed and stared down at Hope, the baby’s mouth slightly parted as she slept. It was a moment Emma suddenly felt filled with the need to record, to capture. Fingers itching, she didn’t reach for her phone however, her eyes drinking on the sight as Regina softly caressed the baby’s cheek somehow pensively.

“That’s my ultimate power.” She finally said, smile hanging from her lips. She looked young all of a sudden, younger than Emma who, lately, had felt herself growing restless and yet more tired, as if the very same air of Storybrooke was stifling her. “To make her fell asleep.”

Emma chuckled at that, green eyes still slightly stormy as she eyed Regina, her stare not lost on the Queen who stared back at her, one brow arched in a single question.

“I’m happy you two get along so well.” The whisper made Emma think of it almost like a secret but not less true. There, in the middle of Regina’s living room, within a mansion that had kept on being the brunette’s primarily residence after the coronation and with Storybrooke a gaze away outside the window, everything felt as if nothing had changed. Yet, Emma thought as Regina nodded and stood, coming closer to her, everything had changed.

Fingers painfully intertwined, the blonde did her best to not think on the ring that felt cold enough to burn her skin no matter how warm her body was. It felt almost as if it was sucking it out of her. A train of thought, she halted, lips pressed together, she shouldn’t be having. Not with Hope asleep like this, not with Regina staring down at her…

She was gorgeous. The thought had first appeared on her mind the day of the coronation but had kept bubbling inside her chest ever since, sometimes becoming too strong for her to control it, bursting out of her and almost getting past her lips whenever the two of them were alone.

She wondered, she thought, staring down at Hope, reaching with her right to touch her daughter’s chest, feel its warmth, what could happen if she said it outload. If she looked at Regina and whispered it, their faces close enough for Emma to feel the unyielding magic Regina had, crackling just beneath the skin surface. Once upon a time she had been unable to distinguish them. Now, however, she felt them calling for her own magic. Magic that had been dormant until she had woken up, eyes already reaching for Hope and had sensed Regina’s return.

She hadn’t need Snow’s call to know it.

And now, as she stared and felt Regina’s stare on her as well, a gentle gaze she felt unable to move from, lips dry and heart beating loudly on her chest, she muttered the words, so soft, she thought, that maybe Regina could play pretend.

“You two look great together.”

Her fingers stilled on Hope’s tummy, the warmth coming from Regina washing over her as the brunette fidgeted, forcing Emma to look up.

Regina’s eyes were darker suddenly, wisps of purple on them that made Emma shudder but not tremble. Never tremble. 

“You’re gorgeous.” It came tumbling out of her mouth in a whisper, thoughts of a family, a different one, filling her head in a way she felt light-headed. She wanted that, she found herself thinking, she wanted this.

She wanted her


End file.
